My eternal love
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Mi amor, mi esposa, mi Hermione, convertiste a un pobre chico perdido en la oscuridad, en un héroe; si eso no fue un milagro, entonces no sé qué otra cosa podría haberlo sido.


**DISCLAIMER** : Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso:** Este fic está inspirado en algo que vi en una novela o serie turca (no sé cómo se le cataloga) llamada **_Kara Sevda_**. Sin embargo, como me pareció que pegaba con el dramione, decidí hacerlo realidad, a mi manera, por supuesto y porque quería participar de un concurso.

Por otra parte, quiero decir que este fic participa en el concurso **Un OS por un audio** (por el audiofic) de la fanpage y el canal de Youtube **Pam Ch voz** , cuyos links están al final del fic para que empiecen a seguirla.

* * *

 _Ahora que está todo en silencio_

 _y que la calma me besa el corazón,_

 _os quiero decir adiós._

 _ **Desde mi cielo – Mago de Oz.**_

.

.

.

 **My eternal love**

—No llores, mi amor, no llores, por favor. Tus lágrimas hacen que esto sea más difícil para mí —dijo Draco mirando a Hermione ahogada en llanto, mientras permanecía con sus pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Sabía que un movimiento en falso provocaría que el hechizo estallara y no podía arriesgarse, no cuando su esposa aún estaba tan cerca de él—. Potter, por favor, llévatela de aquí.

—No lo hagas, Draco, te lo suplico. No me dejes —pidió ella con desesperación, siendo apresada por los fuertes brazos de Harry que cumpliría con la petición que Draco acababa de hacerle. Lo había prometido, la protegería a toda costa, incluso de él.

—¡Qué ternura! —pronunció Cormac con sarcasmo—. Los dos amantes demostrando la fuerza de sus sentimientos hasta el final, aunque eso no sirva de nada.

Draco volteó a verlo, sonriendo con un poco de ironía. Quizás era una mala ocasión para sonreír, pero como parecía ser la última que tendría, no le daría la oportunidad a su enemigo de verlo derrotado; Hermione lo había hecho una persona diferente, una persona nueva y por ella sería fuerte hasta el final.

Por ella y por Scorpius que permanecía ajeno a la situación.

—Mi amor no terminará aquí, tenlo por seguro. No tuviste el poder de acabarlo —le dijo Draco con una mirada desafiante—. Tal vez muera contigo hoy, pero este sentimiento perdurará después de mí.

—¡Bravo, Malfoy, bravo! —contestó Mclaggen aplaudiendo a manera de burla—. Eso fue muy hermoso de tu parte. Lástima que después de tanto sufrimiento no puedan disfrutar de su idilio. La felicidad duró muy poco —agregó y Draco pudo leer la amargura en sus palabras. Sabía que también había amado a Hermione, aunque lo hubiera hecho de la manera equivocada.

—Pero valió cada segundo y aun lo vale —dijo Draco—. Crees que ganaste, Mclaggen, pero no lograrás separarme de ella, no para siempre. Además, si con esto consigo librarla de ti, me daré por bien servido.

—No, Draco, no le hagas caso, quédate conmigo —rogó Hermione tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amigo—. Harry, tú eres auror, ¡por favor detén esta locura! —le dijo volviéndose para verlo y encontrándose con la mirada cansada e impotente del chico.

—Lo lamento, Hermione.

Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer algo que lograra aliviar el dolor que sabía que estaba sintiendo su mejor amiga, pero esta vez, las cosas se le salían de las manos. El hechizo que Cormac había conjurado estallaría tarde o temprano igual que una mina antipersonal, infalible e imparable, la cual había plantado para eliminar a Draco, sin contar con que ahora no solo acabaría con la vida de su eterno rival, sino también con la suya.

Una sonora carcajada resonó en el lugar. Cormac reía, mientras con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros, enviaba una última mirada a Hermione.

—Así que de esta manera es como termina; yo sin ti y tú sin él —dijo sin dejar de verla—. Potter, llévatela de aquí de una maldita vez.

—Vamos, Hermione.

—¡No, Harry! —Hermione intentó acercarse a esposo, pero Harry no se lo permitió—. Draco, por favor, no. Tiene que haber una manera.

—Vete, mi amor. Scorpius te necesita. —Draco intentó que su voz no se quebrara. Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque las cosas no terminaran así—. Yo siempre estaré contigo.

—No me hagas esto, Draco. No podré continuar sin ti —rogó ella una vez más con el corazón compungido.

—Puedes y lo harás por ti y por nuestro hijo, mi amor.

—¡Llévatela ya, Potter! —gritó Cormac que a unos cuantos pasos de Draco, permaneció quieto, pero consciente de que se acercaba el final.

Harry tomó de los brazos a Hermione y la obligó a alejarse del lugar ante sus enérgicas protestas y el llanto que le desgarraba el alma. Había podido aturdirla para hacerlo más fácil, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que jamás se lo habría perdonado; la situación ya era dura de afrontar tal y como estaba.

—¿Qué haces, Harry? ¡No me hagas esto!

Draco todavía podía escuchar los gritos de Hermione, haciendo que sintiera ganas de correr a consolarla. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en ese momento, pero a pesar del dolor, sabía que no cambiaría nada de lo que lo había llevado a estar allí frente a frente con su más grande enemigo, con aquel que como él había amado a la misma mujer, porque al final él había sido quien ganara su corazón.

—Hasta aquí llegamos, Malfoy —pronunció Cormac sin bajar la mirada, mostrándose gallardo ante la llegada inminente de su muerte.

—Ya te lo dije, esto no termina cuando tu quieras. —Cormac sonrió con ironía mientras Draco dirigió su mirada a dónde minutos antes había estado su esposa e ignorando a quien estaba frente a él susurró: —Adiós, mi amor eterno.

Entonces cerró sus ojos antes de levantar uno de sus pies y hacer que el hechizo estallara como una bomba, volando todo a su alrededor.

—¡Draco! —gritó Hermione cayendo de rodillas, abrazada por Harry, mientras su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos.

* * *

 **Años después**

 _Mi amor, mi esposa, mi Hermione, convertiste a un pobre chico perdido en la oscuridad, en un héroe; si eso no fue un milagro, entonces no sé qué otra cosa podría haberlo sido._

 _Hiciste de mí alguien mejor, me renovaste con tu luz, transformaste mi alma perdida de la misma manera como lo hiciste con la magia tantas veces y moldeaste mi ser a tu manera, haciéndome justo como siempre debí ser, como creíste que era correcto, ¿qué más podía yo pedir?_

 _Mi niña de ojos castaños, todavía siento el roce de nuestro amor como la brisa del mar que tantas veces llevó en ella los susurros de mi felicidad a tu lado. No sé si leerás esta carta, pero sé que si lo haces es porque ya no estoy a tu lado, y a pesar de que siento una pena inmensa por eso, no soy menos feliz porque pude estar contigo al fin, después de tanta oposición, después de que pareció que el mundo se abriría antes de que tomáramos nuestras manos._

 _Una hora a tu lado valió la pena por una eternidad de sufrimiento, y a pesar de que todavía escucho tu voz en el vacío, llamándome, buscándome y te echo de menos a cada instante, ya no es tan difícil porque sigues siendo mi aliento, y mientras tú respires, yo no moriré para siempre._

 _Un sabio dijo alguna vez: «si no estás dispuesto a morir por una persona, jamás le digas que la amas», y yo estaría dispuesto a volver a morir por ti, cada día, porque este amor que siento por ti no es cualquier amor, es un amor eterno._

 _Mi amor eterno, mi vida, mi siempre, esta mañana me levanté y tú y mi hijo dormían a mi lado, entonces los observé y me di cuenta de que no había hombre más dichoso en el mundo que yo, porque no te merecía y aun así me elegiste de entre todo aquello que pudiste tener y dejaste ir por mí, por este sentimiento._

 _Dicen que nadie es recordado después de morir, que no existe un «para siempre», pero ustedes dos son el mío, por eso no le temo a la muerte, porque aunque sabía que llegaría, tarde o temprano, ni la distancia de una vida a la otra podría lograr que olvidara lo feliz que fui, lo feliz que soy al lado de mi familia, la familia que tú me diste._

 _Por eso vive, mi amor, vive por ti, por nuestro hijo, porque cada vez que lo mires, cada vez que sus ojos grises te muestren su alma transparente, verás reflejada en ellos la mía propia, que no era pura, pero que te amaba con el amor más grande que jamás pensé sentir por nadie._

 _Y no lo olvides nunca, Hermione, en esta vida o en la otra, de la manera que sea, siempre, siempre estaré contigo._

Hermione sintió cómo la brisa proveniente del mar rozó suavemente sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas que todavía caían de sus ojos como el caudal de un rio en época de lluvias, empapando el pergamino que seguía en sus manos, el cual lucía gastado a causa de las tantas veces que había sido leído por ella.

Allí, con su mirada perdida en el azul infinito, era apenas consciente de las olas que rompían furiosas contra las rocas, salpicando ligeramente su vestido blanco que de antemano albergaba también el llanto que cada año, en un día como ese, se permitía derramar sin concesiones por su amor perdido, por su amor eterno.

Habían sido días de sufrimiento, de miedo y de angustia que fueron compensados por la luz de un sentimiento fuerte que fue capaz de derrotar a la adversidad, y que se impuso ante todos los obstáculos que prosiguieron a la paz.

Ella no lo amó desde siempre, él tampoco lo hizo, pero ambos descubrieron en el otro lo que necesitaban para continuar. Ella fue la tranquilidad, el sosiego y la calma que él jamás había tenido en su vida; él, la emoción, la pasión y la fuerza que ella nunca pensó que podría albergar en su pecho.

Juntos se sintieron invencibles, aprendieron a soñar, a perdonar, a crecer, a amar, y el fruto de su amor fue la prueba más clara de que el odio puede convertirse al final del camino, porque aunque se haya abierto una brecha entre los amantes, si están destinados a estar juntos, volverán a reunirse en otro lugar.

—¿Por qué estás triste, mami? —pronunció un niño, sentándose al lado de Hermione para acariciar su brazo con ternura.

Su cabello rubio era igual que miles de hebras de plata unidas perfectamente para cubrir una pequeña cabeza de tez pálida, ojos grises y amplia sonrisa. Era su hijo de siete años que lucía idéntico al Draco de aquellas fotografías de infancia que alguna vez había compartido con ella y que atesoraba todavía en el fondo de su baúl de recuerdos.

Hermione volteó a verlo y sonrió a pesar del dolor que albergaba su corazón porque como Draco había dicho, podía verlo reflejado en los ojos de Scorpius que era la vida imagen de su padre.

—No estoy triste, mi amor —contestó ella acariciándole el cabello que igual que el suyo se revolvía ligeramente con el viento, antes de acercarlo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo—. Es solo que hoy se cumple otro año desde que papi se fue y me hace falta.

—A mí también —contestó él con su carita inocente—, pero yo estoy contigo y voy a cuidarte, tío Harry dijo que así tenía que ser. No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, mami.

Nuevas lágrimas siguieron a las anteriores en el rostro de Hermione, pero estas eran de genuina felicidad, porque aunque había perdido a su esposo, su hijo llenaba los espacios vacíos de su vida con su presencia.

—Yo lo sé, mi amor —contestó abrazándolo con fuerza—. Y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace.

—Entonces no llores, mami. Yo te amo mucho.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor —contestó ella, observando por última vez el paisaje frente a ellos donde pudo jurar que vio a su esposo vestido de blanco y sonriendo, satisfecho quizás de haber cumplido su promesa de darles una vida en paz. Dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de levantarse con el niño y caminar por el jardín de vuelta a su casa—. ¿Qué tal un poco de helado de chocolate?

—¡Sí! —gritó emocionado, Scorpius—. ¡Yo quiero dos bolas enormes!

—Claro, cariño —contestó ella, estrechando su abrazo mientras caminaban—. Pero lo comes despacio, no vaya a ser que luego te duela el estómago.

—Sí, mami.

* * *

Draco observó a su familia desde la playa con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de volver a marcharse. Sentía la tristeza que había dejado su partida, pero a la vez estaba satisfecho al ver que a pesar de los años, no se habían derrumbado y pudo comprobar lo que desde tiempo atrás había sabido con certeza; su amor, el amor de su esposa y de su hijo no era cualquier amor, era un amor eterno.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola! Ya he dicho lo del concurso al principio así que no lo reiteraré, pero si haré énfasis en que este fic se escribió única y exclusivamente para participar del mismo, aunque lo publiqué un día antes porque en realidad no me fijé (antes de colgarlo) que en las reglas se decía que debía hacerse entre el 01 y el 17 de marzo (mi cumpleaños, a propósito XD).

En fin, quiero invitarlos a suscribirse tanto de la fanpage como al canal de youtube de la hermosa **Pam Ch**. Sí, la misma que elaboró las entrevistas de Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Luna, entre otros, además de varios audiofics.

Solo coloquen el link en la parte de arriba del navegador quitando los espacios y los asteriscos.

Canal: **h * tt * ps:/w * ww * .yo * ut * ube * ch * ann * el/U * C1pf * 6lXd * 1pux * 0wQFH * pRFL * Ag?vi * ew_a * s=s * ubs * cr * iber**

Fanpage: **h * tt * ps:/ * /ww * f * a * cebo * ok. * com * /Pa * mChVo * z/**


End file.
